So Much More To Say
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Although the Battle of Hogwarts would be consigned to history, it is still part of the present for the people touched by it.


**Title: So Much More To Say**

**Summary: Although the Battle of Hogwarts would be consigned to history, it is still part of the present for the people touched by it.**

**Author's Note: This is dedicated to Vicky! Merry Christmas! This story is meant to depict the fact that the Battle of Hogwarts would eventually become something spoken about in History lessons but it's still part of life for those who were affected. Enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Harry Potter.**_

* * *

They'd thought the lesson was going to be pretty boring as it usually was but Rose and Albus were pleasantly surprised when they walked into History of Magic one Friday afternoon. "Today class, we have a guest here to speak to us," Professor Binns told the class in his dry, dull voice. There was suddenly a flicker of attention rippling around the class of first years. The Professor looked at them with an expression of mild surprise and it was clear he wasn't used to pupils finding his class interesting.

"Who is it, Professor?" a young, bright-eyed and eager girl asked. She was the only pupil that actually took the notes through the class and scored good marks in tests. The teachers who'd known her mother thought she really was Hermione Granger's daughter.

"He'll be here soon, Rose," Professor Binns said with an absent smile. Rose Weasley looked at her best friend, Albus Potter whom was sitting beside her, and frowned slightly. Albus shrugged and watched the Professor float around the front of the room slowly.

Just then there was a knock on the door and everyone spun around curiously. There was an odd apprehension in the class as Professor Binns drifted through the solid door to greet the visitor. After a few moments the door swung open and a tall man walked in. He had a stern face and brought hush upon the class in an instant. His long black cloak billowed out behind him and he turned around to face the class with an authority that daunted them. His eyes were pale and cold and his dark hair was slicked back.

"This, class, is Reagan Fletcher. He's here from the Ministry of Magic and he's going to talk to you about the Battle of Hogwarts," Professor Binns drawled as he glided up the classroom after his visitor. It was clear that Reagan Fletcher wasn't overjoyed to be standing talking to a bunch of first year pupils. He sighed as he looked around at them. There was a pregnant silence in the room as they were all keen to hear more about the renowned battle. It was something many of them had direct connections to – some more than others.

"As your Professor said, I'm here to talk about the Battle of Hogwarts. Some of you may have heard of it," Reagan said calmly, looking around at the class. There was a general scattering of nods. Albus and Rose glanced at each other and grinned broadly before turning back to the front of the classroom.

Reagan carried on, "The Battle took place nineteen years ago and it saw the end of an era in the Wizarding World. Many of your parents will have been at school when the Battle took place and may even have been involved." He smiled as some of the pupils nodded proudly.

"Well ours definitely were," Albus smiled slightly to Rose. She laughed.

"It is debated that perhaps our world wouldn't have reached such turmoil if Albus Dumbledore had told young Harry Potter what he must do earlier on-."

"That's not right!" Albus suddenly snapped in irritation. How dare this man insult Albus Dumbledore, his namesake and his father's hero? He gripped his quill so tightly that his knuckles went white while he glared up at the Ministry visitor furiously. Rose put a hand gently on his arm and shook her head.

Reagan looked at him with a shocked expression, "And what gives you the authority to say that, boy?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Albus laughed slightly and grinned at Rose, "Just that my dad is Harry Potter."

Reagan looked shocked for a moment before he recovered himself, "Really?"

"Really."

"Well, if you'd listened to me, you would have realised that I wasn't offending your father," Reagan sought to clarify, "I just said-."

"Dad told me everything. Albus Dumbledore did what was right at the time and in the end they won the Battle, right? Isn't that what matters? Good over evil?" Albus countered with a flash of pride in his eyes.

"Indeed," Reagan said with a small and impressed smile. "What's important is that many pupils at Hogwarts came together in order to achieve a common goal. The group of young people, Dumbledore's Army, fought bravely even though they had a great chance of death. It is this courage in the face of the death that defines a wizard. Being prepared to give your life for a friend tells the brave apart from the cowards."

The lesson went on with a great long talk about the details of the Battle. Rose and Albus as well as many others in the class exchanged looks of pride as their parents or friend's parents were mentioned. They all had something to be proud of. Even if the Battle was something that was being spoken about in History lessons now it was something very real for many families. It was part of the present continuously for many. It was something they would all remember and be proud of for years to come.

Albus didn't interrupt the flow of the lesson again. He just sat and listened as he heard the story his Dad had told him time and time. It sounded different coming from the mouth of a man who hadn't seen the Battle first hand, from a man who hadn't been the one to actually be the death of Lord Voldemort.

The truth was, Hogwarts was a very different place from the school Harry Potter and his friends had attended but the principals were still the same. The school had many more stories to tell now and there was so much more to say than could be fitted into one lesson at school. What Albus Potter was grateful for was the fact that he was alive to hear these stories with, like his father had had, a Weasley for best friend.


End file.
